1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to male terminal fittings which are inserted in female terminal fittings and carry out an electrical connection, and a male connector to which the male terminal fittings are mounted.
2. Description of Background Information
Male terminal fittings which are inserted into female terminal fittings and carry out an electrical connection are known, and an example of such a terminal fitting having a tab part 2 is shown in FIG. 7.
The male terminal fittings 1 are formed by bending an article which has been obtained by stamping a metal plate into a form having a main body part 3 and a flat tab part 2 that extends forwardly in a cantilever fashion in an axial direction of the fitting.
Since the tab 2 continues from the main body part 3 while the length and thickness are being formed, there has been a concern that the entire tab part 2 may be bent at the point where excessive stress is concentrated at the boundary portion with the main body part 3.
The present invention was completed based on the above circumstances, and a purpose is to provide male terminal fittings in which deformation at the boundary portion of the tab part with the main body part rarely occurs.
According to one aspect of the present invention, male terminal fittings are provided to include a tab part, which forms a connecting part with a mating terminal, located in front of a main body part. A reinforcing rib is provided that extends from the tab part of the male terminal fitting to the main body part along an axial direction of the male terminal fitting.
In another aspect of the present invention, the reinforcing rib is deformed inwardly toward the inner side of the male terminal fitting.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the reinforcing rib is deformed inward toward the inner side of the male terminal fitting, and a male connector housing includes a reinforcing protrusion, which is positionable within the inwardly deformed rib, is formed at a position that corresponds to the inwardly deformed rib.
Since the reinforcing rib is formed at a region extending from the tab part to the main body part along an axial direction, reinforcement of the boundary portion of the tab part and the main body part becomes possible. Accordingly, the tab part is rarely deformed even if a stress is concentrated on the boundary portion of the tab part and the main body part.
In mounting the male terminal fittings in the male connector housing, when the male terminal fittings are inserted into the inner part of the male connector housing from the edge of the tab part and guided to the inner wall face of the male connector housing, the mounting proceeds. At this time, since the reinforcing rib is provided on the inside of the male terminal fittings, interference with the inner wall face of the male connector housing that may prevent of the guiding can be avoided. Accordingly, the smooth insertion of the male terminal fittings to the male connector housing becomes possible. Further, since a protrusion which interfits in the inwardly deformed part of the rib is provided in the inner wall face of the connector housing corresponding to the rib, reinforcement of the inner wall face can be provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a male terminal fitting for mounting in a connector housing is provided. The male terminal fitting includes a main body part configured to connect with an electrical conductor, a tab part configured to connect with a mating female terminal, the tab part being located forwardly of the main body part, and a wall interconnecting the main body part and the tab part. At least one reinforcement rib is provided on the wall to inhibit bending of the tab part relative to the main body part. The reinforcement rib may extend from just forwardly of a rear end of the tab part to just rearwardly of a front end of the main body part along an axial direction of the male terminal fitting.
In another aspect of the present invention, the male terminal fitting may be formed from a flat conductive material, and the reinforcement rib may be formed to project outwardly from the wall toward an outer side of the male terminal fitting. The reinforcement rib may also have one of a generally U-shaped configuration and a generally V-shaped configuration, and the reinforcement rib may be configured as one of a continuous rib and a plurality of spaced projections.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the male terminal fitting may be formed from a flat conductive material, and the reinforcement rib may be formed to project inwardly from the wall toward an inner side of the male terminal fitting. Additionally, the reinforcement rib may have one of a generally U-shaped configuration and a generally V-shaped configuration, and the reinforcement rib may be configured as one of a continuous rib and a plurality of spaced projections.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided that includes at least one male terminal fitting that includes a main body part configured to connect with an electrical conductor, a tab part configured to connect with a mating female terminal, the tab part being located forwardly of the main body part, a wall interconnecting the main body part and the tab part, and at least one reinforcement rib provided on the wall to inhibit bending of the tab part relative to the main body part. The electrical connector also includes a connector housing having at least one cavity configured to receive the male terminal fitting, the connector housing having a complementary formation within the cavity that interfits with the reinforcing rib during insertion of the male terminal fitting into the cavity, whereby the male terminal fitting is guided into the cavity during insertion.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the reinforcement rib is formed to project outwardly from the wall toward an outer side of the male terminal fitting, and the complementary formation includes an inwardly extending recess formed in the connector housing.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the reinforcement rib is formed to project inwardly from the wall toward an inner side of the male terminal fitting, and the complementary formation comprises an outwardly extending rib formed in the connector housing.